Reaching Out
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: Ritsu falls sick at work; shaking, coughing, feverish, miserable. It's up to Takano to care for his subordinate in the form of some Tender Loving Care. Unfortunately, Takano has never been best at administering such things...Requested by Cloaked-Kelpie


**Notes**: Ahaha! I figured out who requested this story, guys! I suddenly realized that my email had a searched feature, and got knows that I never delete anything. ;) So this was requested by **Cloaked****Kelpie**, whom is wonderful! Thank you for your request, dear; I don' think people realize how much I love them. Especially when they're more than just a pairing and a fandom. I like it when people give me actual plot ideas! ^_^ Thanks so much!

The request was for jealous/overprotective Takano. I didn't really get the jealous part in here, and I realize that. I'm sorry. But I think I got the overprotective part down. If this isn't what you wanted, please tell me and I'll write a different story. :3 For everyone else, I hope you enjoy dears! It gets kind of long…and rambly…and I'm not quite sure what I think about it. I certainly don't like it as much as my other SIH fic. But, if you like it that's wonderful. I'm happy. :)

**Dedication: **This one is dedicated to **Cloaked****Kelpie,**whom once again requested the fic. I hope this is what you were expecting, hon!

**Pairing**: Takano/Ritsu

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai, swearing. OOC Takano?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sekai-Ichi Hastukoi. Takano, Ritsu, and all other characters and concepts are the property of Nakamura Shungiku and her associates. The only thing I own is the story below as you see it written.

* * *

><p><strong>Reaching Out<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah…T-Takano-san? Ah…C-could I ask a favor?"<p>

"Mmmph?" Takano mumbled, taking the book off his face and resting his feet on the floor. The voice had sounded nothing like any of the men that worked under his command, so he figured the person timidly mumbling from next to him was someone from another section of Marukawa. Probably some poor intern sent up here by Isaka or the printer's office to demand an explanation for why it was fifteen minutes past their double-extended deadline and they did not have their manuscript in yet.

However, when he looked up and saw his very own Onodera Ritsu hovering over him, he became concerned. Ritsu was never timid in this setting—the workplace, where he was as forward as possible with Takano, and even had the gull to make demands of his boss half the time. It both impressed and pissed off the editor-in-chief of Emerald.

Right now though, Ritsu looked about to fall over—literally. While all of them were dead on their feet, Ritsu really did look like he could pass out any moment. Even Kisa was usually able to stay on his feet with how tired he usually got, and sometimes the guy became so loopy it was all he could do to stay focused and continue doing his assigned task.

Ritsu was pale and Takano could tell just by looking at him that he was shivering. Takano had the vague suspicion he was feverish—his forehead could be seen to have a sheen on it when he leaned into the light in just the right way. He was wrapped up in both his scarf and coat, and his teeth were still clacking together. As Takano watched, he coughed harshly into his hand, his whole body convulsing from it. In short, he looked miserable.

"Onodera…," Takano mumbled, frowning. Ritsu didn't give him a chance to continue.

"Uhm…I…I'm not f-feeling well. I c-can't really concentrate. So, uhm…c-can I go to the store and get some medicine? I a-asked Kisa, and he s-said he didn't have any, and then he asked Hatori and Mino, and neither of th-them had any either. U-unless you have some, I don't know wh-what else to do. I th-think I can make it through the n-night if I get some m-medicine." As he spoke, Ritsu continued shivering. So hard, in fact, that it disrupted his speech to the point of stuttering.

Takano sighed and glanced down at his desk. On any other day, he would have told Ritsu to just go home. Especially since the other man was more than just a subordinate to him. And honestly, after getting a good look at him Takano wasn't so sure he shouldn't go to the hospital. He was wheezing pretty bad, now that Takano listened closely, and when he swallowed it seemed to cause him great pain.

But Ritsu was the editor-in-charge of the mangaka they were waiting on. A newbie, she was pulling the same old author crap that everyone at Emerald was so painfully used to. Ritsu had been in almost perpetual contact with the woman since noon, calling back every ten minutes to see where she was. The last status report, there was one page left to ink and seven to apply screentone to. Then she was going to deliver the manuscript. The printers downstairs were having a fit already, and it was only fifteen minutes past the deadline.

No way would this book be published without Ritsu here tonight.

"Can you wait an hour?" Takano inquired as he stared at Ritsu over the rim of his glasses, though inserting all the empathy he could into his gaze. He felt sorry for it, but he had to do what he had to do. Emerald hadn't gone from rags to riches in eleven months by him being a pushover. "If she hasn't gotten the manuscript to us by then, I'll tell her it's off and you can go home. But while there's still a chance she might make the deadline, I really do need you to stay."

Ritsu's eyes shimmered. "U-uhm…okay. I might be able to…uh…wh-what still n-needs to be done?" He rubbed his head and wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You okay?" Takano prompted, furrowing his brows as Ritsu seemed to become disoriented for a long period of time and swayed slightly.

"I…uhm…no, not really," Ritsu sighed. "M-my head is pounding."

"Okay," Takano said, standing up and gesturing for Ritsu to follow him. He told Hatori, his deputy, to hold down the fort while he was gone. Hatori nodded and promptly flopped back onto his desk. There really wasn't much for anyone to do until the mangaka got them the manuscript. Then they had to read it over and make any alterations they needed to at the speed of light before sending it down to the printers'.

They came to the fourth floor bathroom, and Ritsu leaned against the sink and closed his eyes. Takano wet a sheet of paper towel and wrung it out before resting it on Ritsu's enflamed brow. Ristu frowned and shivered initially, probably wondering why Takano was putting a cold rag on his forehead when he was already so chilled. Then he realized that the rag was actually helping, and he relaxed significantly.

"Now," Takano sighed, leaning against the sink as well. "You don't feel nauseous, do you? Or dizzy?"

"No, just…" Ritsu shrugged and wilted against the wall. "I can't breathe…"

"Do you have any idea what could be wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure it's an upper respiratory infection," Ritsu wheezed into his own chest and he tried to curl more and more into himself. "I always get them around this time of year. It's been a long time since I've had one this bad, though."

"Probably the stress," murmured Takano.

"Probably," Ritsu agreed. His phone rang just then, and he picked up quickly. "Hello? Sekemoto-san? Uhm…yes. Yes. He's right here. Yes. Really? Oh, oh thank God! I'll tell them to make sure there's paper in the fax. Thank you, Sekemoto-san. Please, get some sleep. We'll contact you in the morning."

"Is the manuscript done?" Takano demanded, staring between Ritsu and the phone—a substitute for the idiotic woman whom had caused them so much trouble tonight. Contrary to popular belief, the men of Emerald were not used to staying in the building until four o'clock in the morning. Had it not been a Saturday, they would practically have to turn around once they finally did get home and come right back into work. Thankfully, tomorrow was Sunday.

Ritsu nodded and rubbed his face, looking sick and tired and miserable. Takano wanted nothing more than to take his subordinate into his arms and hold him until he started feeling better. But he knew Onodera would not react well to that, and he didn't want Ritsu exerting himself with his usual desperate flails.

"The printers…they're gonna be so p-pissed," Ritsu whispered, holding the rag against his head more securely. "Just thinking about dealing with them makes me feel even sicker."

"I'll deal with them," Takano muttered—it came out almost as a growl. He'd be damned if he let them give Ritsu—_his_Ritsu—hell for what the stupid, procrastinating mangaka had been responsible for.

"T-Takano?" whispered Ritsu. "Can I go home now?"

Takano thought for all of point-four seconds if there was anything that Ritsu still needed to do tonight. Then, he decided that any of those things could go fuck themselves. Ritsu was deteriorating before his very eyes, and if the manga turned out shitty so be it. It wouldn't reflect on Emerald or Marukawa Shoten as much as the mangaka.

"Can you make it there alone?" Takano asked.

"I think so…" Ristu stood up from the sink. But, the combination of sickness, fatigue, and relief causing all of his adrenaline to rush out of him all piled up and crusaded against the young editor. He immediately fell over into a dead faint.

"Oh shit," Takano hissed, kneeling next to Ritsu's prone body and turning him over carefully, pulling him into his arms. He shook Ritsu gently, trying to wake him, and eventually had to slap his face and flick some cold water at him as well. But it woke the other man up, alright, with a displeased utterance and a half-hearted flailing of hands. He stared up at Takano balefully and mumbled, "…Sempai?"

Takano sighed. Ritsu was so out of it he didn't even know where—or when, for that matter—he was. He helped Ritsu to sit up and murmured, "You're okay, Onodera. I'm going to go tell Hatori what's happened and then I'm going to call an abulance. Okay?" He started to get up, but he felt a clammy hand wrap around his wrist, and he looked down at Ristu.

"N-no hospital," Ritsu whispered. "I've done this before, I'll be okay…I just want to go home, Takano-san. Can you take me home? I…I might need some help." He braced himself on Takano's shoulder and sat up, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness. Takano supported him with a hand on his lower back, and against his better judgment, he nodded. Home was probably the best place for Ritsu right now, and the hospital would probably just tell him to drink fluids, take some decongestive medicine, and rest. Ritsu didn't need a hospital bill just to be told that.

"You're sure, Ritsu?" murmured Takano.

"Yeah…," Ritsu mumbled. Takano stood up and held out a hand for the younger editor, whom supported himself heavily on it as he rose slowly from the floor of the bathroom. Wrapping one arm around Ritsu's waist and the other holding Ritsu's arm in place over his shoulders, Takano helped him out of the bathroom and back into the Emerald office. Kisa, Mino, and Hatori all came at him simultaneously, telling him what he already knew; the manuscript had been delivered, they were splitting the pages between themselves, they would only have time to do the barest minimum of editing.

Then, Kisa stopped and muttered, "…What's wrong with Ricchan?"

"He's pretty sick," Takano muttered, settling Ritsu down in his chair and glancing up at Mino. "Could you go get him a cup of water, Mino? I think he's dehydrated. He just passed out in the bathroom."

"I'm fine," Ritsu practically whined, even as Mino nodded and hurried out of the office. "I just want to go home…"

"You will, you will," Takano assured, rubbing his back. "Just let me tell these guys what to do and I'll get you home."

"Erm…will you be coming back, Takano-san?" Kisa asked. Takano threw him a glare, which obviously said, "_Does __he _look _like __he __can __be __left __alone __for __any __period __of __time_?" and Kisa nodded. "Point taken."

"I'll keep my cell phone on, but please ask Hatori about any problems you may encounter before you ask me," sighed Takano. "The moment you're done looking over the manuscript, run it immediately down to the printer's. Try not to take more than an hour. Between you three, that's far from impossible. And first thing Monday morning, I want _someone_ on the phone with Sekemoto Kimiko. Inform her what will happen if she chooses to procrastinate this much _ever_ again. This was completely unreasonable. We gave her two extensions. _Two_. Her editor _would__not_have passed out if that hadn't happened!"

"Uhm…Takano-san, I'm sure she feels bad enough already…" mumbled Kisa.

"Yeah, well, _feeling__bad_ isn't good enough right now," Takano growled, glancing again at Ritsu. "I'm going to get him home before he _really__does_ need to go to the hospital." He knelt down in front of Ritsu, took the young editor's face in his hands, and made him look at him. He was uncaring of all of his subordinates around, staring at them. He knew they had their suspicions anyway, and at least one of them was involved in a not-quite-appropriate relationship of their own (Hatori and the mangaka he was in charge of saw each other and talked on the phone way too often for a mangaka and edior-in-charge, or even for best friends as they so claimed to be) so they couldn't really look at him with any measurable amount of incrimination.

"Ritsu?" he said gently, almost cooing. The other Emerald editors were amazed by their boss' completely out of character behavior, but they all slunk away after a second of gawking to get back to work and give the two their privacy. Ritsu really did look sick, and probably needed a certain amount of comforting.

"Hmm?" Ritsu blinked up at Takano, and the older man realized that his subordinate had been about to doze off.

"Drink this," Takano said, holding up the cup of water Mino had just handed him. The young editor took it and sipped from it until it was gone. Takano took it and threw it in the trash. "Better?"

"A bit."

"It's just a short walk to the train station, alright?" Takano said. "Then you can rest for a while. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah," replied Ritsu, standing up and proceeding to sway dangerously. Takano caught him, righted him, and wrapped his scarf—which he was still wearing—more securely around his neck. With one more 'stay in contact' thrown over his shoulder to his other subordinates, Takano started the long shuffle with Ritsu out of the office and to the elevator.

There was no way Takano was going to leave Ritsu alone in his own apartment. With that decision made, he carried Ritsu into his own apartment (Yes, carried; Ritsu had fallen asleep on the subway, and it wouldn't be the first time Takano had carried the other man the short distance from the station to their building) and laid him on the bed. He tried to decide if sleep or medicine was better for the young editor, but when he started coughing in his sleep, he decided it was definitely medicine.

"Onodera," Takano said, sitting on the side of the bed. He'd taken off Ritsu's coat and scarf, and replaced them with several blankets wrapped around him. The Ritsu-cocoon stirred, but no head poked out. Takano set down the tray he had—medicine, a rag, some hot tea—and gently shook the lump. "Ritsu."

Ah, there was the one gorgeous green gem. It seemed to be glaring. Oh, well. Takano pulled down the covers a bit, revealing the rest of Ritsu's flushed face, and held up the carton of medicine. "Want some of this? It'll make you feel better."

"Yeah," Ritsu whispered, barely able to talk anymore as he sat up and held out his hands for the medicine. Takano dropped two of the big, purple Nyquil pills into Ritsu's hands, then handed him the tea. Ritsu stared at the pills, as if considering if he really wanted to take them after all.

"They'll make you feel better, and help you sleep," Takano mumbled. "Come on, Ritsu take them."

Sighing, Ritsu slid the pills one after the other into his mouth, taking sips of tea in between. He took two or three more sips before handing the tea back to Takano and burrowing himself back into his blankets. Takano settled the rag over his head and prepared to take everything back into the kitchen. But Ritsu grabbed his arm, and he paused. The green-eyed beauty stared at him for a moment, before whispering, "Stay with me, please?"

Takano nodded, completely unhesitant. "I'm just going to go put this stuff back in the kitchen and turn off the lights."

Ritsu didn't look incredibly pleased, but nodded and turned over. Takano got up and, quickly and quietly as he could, dropped the tray back off in the kitchen and wandered back through the apartment, turning off the lights and coming into the bedroom to find Ritsu already asleep. He threw off his shirt and changed pants—from black jeans to grey sleep pants—then crawled into bed behind Ritsu. He left the other man cocooned, but wrapped his arms around Ritsu, blankets and all, offering body heat.

"T-Takano?" Ritsu stirred.

"Here. Right here." Takano squeezed the disoriented man. Some part of him knew that Ritsu would never let him do this if he was more coherent. But the fact that Ritsu would reach out to him for comfort in his time of need, and in a less than aware state, gave Takano slight hope. Hop that maybe his ex-lover was falling for him again, too.

"Okay…" Ritsu took a shaky, pained breath and laid back against the covers. "I…hurt all over…"

"Sleep, Ritsu. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>They slept until two o'clock in the afternoon, and when Ritsu woke up he felt slightly improved. At least, he didn't feel on the verge of fainting. And he felt like he could probably get up and make some tea. Which he did, slinking out of Takano's arms and all but one blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders.<p>

First, though, he changed into some shorts and a tee-shirt. Some of his clothing had migrated into Takano's apartment, and though he wasn't quiet sure how or when it had happened, he was grateful for it at the moment. Even though he'd slept in his clothing, walking around in his jeans and dress shirt from yesterday would have just made him feel uncomfortable.

The shorts were his. The tee-shirt was Takano's. Somehow, Ritsu doubted the other man would mind.

Coughing pitifully, Ritsu made his way into the kitchen and put on some water to boil in the kettle. Leaned against the counter and bundled himself up. His chest still felt very constricted, and he didn't even want to think about trying to talk with the way his throat felt. But he was pretty sure his fever had broken, and his mind was for the most part clear. That meant he could probably go home sometime today and have a day of rest before work again tomorrow.

His memory of the previous night—or, early that morning as it were—was fuzzy, and he vaguely remembered passing out in the bathroom, and leaning heavily on Takano as they walked to the train station. But, after that was a complete blank. He knew he either didn't remember coming into the building, or Takano had carried him in here—either was just as likely as the other. And he also knew that Takano must have given him some medicine, because just sleep didn't make a person feel this much better.

Other than that, though, he didn't know. Whatever he'd said or done was a mystery to him. For some reason, that worried him.

As he was pondering and trying to remember, Takano came in the kitchen. Ritsu looked up, getting a very pleasant eyeful of a toned chest and, lower, a navel and the dark trail of hair that lead from it. Ritsu sighed and looked away. Jesus, why did the man have to walk around here, shamelessly shirtless? And furthermore—why couldn't Ritsu seem to keep his eyes off him when he did?

"You're up," mumbled Takano, coming over to the counter. "How are you feeling?"

"…Like I was hit by a train. Several times." Ritsu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I…uhm…didn't embarrass myself too bad last night…did I?" He tended to get like a dependant child when he was sick; his mother had told him that several times.

"No," Takano murmured. "You were sick."

"So I _did_ say something embarrassing?" Ritsu groaned, covering his face. "What was it?"

"Well…nothing much," mumbled Takano. "You just…reached out for me and asked me to stay with you."

"Oh God," Ritsu groaned. Takano chuckled and came over to pull Ritsu's hands away from his face. The gorgeous green emeralds stared up at him, and Takano was suddenly serious.

"Ritsu, don't ever do that again."

"What?" growled Ritsu, scowling in displeasure and trying to pull away. "What else did I do last night?"

"You didn't tell anyone you were sick; you waited until four o'clock in the morning, when you were so miserable that you couldn't breathe, talk, or stop shivering to _finally_ ask to go get some medicine? Do you know how stupid and…_counterproductive_ that is? Even if Sekemoto-san had sent us the manuscript an hour earlier when she was supposed to, you would have been useless and probably more harm than good! What in the world were you thinking, Onodera? Does this job really mean that little to you?"

"My job means everything to me!" Ritsu cried, looking pissed off and scandalized. He began slapping at Takano's bare chest, desperate to get away. "Fuck you! Fuck you and your tyrannical, slave-driver attitude! I knew I shouldn't have told you I wasn't feeling well! I…I'm going home!"

"Ritsu!" Takano said, holding harder onto his subordinate's wrists. Ritsu flailed more, and Takano quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down to the floor. It was the only way he knew of to get Ritsu to stop exerting himself and flailing. "Ritsu, as your manager I _had_ to tell you that."

"Are you _that_ insensitive?" Ritsu cried, obviously bent on ignoring Takano. "I still feel like shit and you jump down my throat first thing in the morning? To think that I actually thought I was going to get some_sympathy_ from you!"

"First of all, it's two in the afternoon. This is not first thing in the morning."

"You know what I mean!"

"Second, you didn't let me finish," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his poor, miserable ex-lover and trying to comfort him. He hadn't meant what he'd said to come out the way it did; sometimes, he hid his over-protectiveness and, in certain moments, jealousy behind scathing comments and critiques. At the same time, he knew Ritsu didn't need stuff like that at this time.

"Fine. Go ahead. What else have I done wrong in the last twelve hours?"

Takano sighed. "As your boss, I'm obligated to scold you for pulling a stunt like that. Some managers would put up with something like that, but I will not. However, that's not the point here. Onodera Ritsu, I will only say this once."

"Fine, then go ahead." Ritsu put on a brave face, crossing his arms and trying to look like he didn't care. Inside, he was bracing for what other harsh words would come his way, there was a tear or two gathering in the corners of his eyes. To a certain extent, he was still that fifteen-year-old in love with his sempai. Being yelled at by the man was like a slap in the face and he hated the very idea of it. Even if he and Takano weren't exactly lovers again (Yet) every time Takano yelled at him and treated him more severely than the others, it broke his heart a bit more.

"The next time this happens…You tell me the second you start feeling bad," Takano murmured. "Do you know how worried I was, especially when you passed out? _I_ felt sick. I didn't know what was wrong; I was so panicked; I felt so _helpless_."

"From what I remember, you didn't seem like it."

"In times of crisis, even when we are scared, we react first and think later," Takano reasoned. "Giving into my panic wouldn't have done anything for you. I had to make sure you were okay, and keep a level head on my shoulders. But…if you hadn't woken up, I just don't know what I would have done."

"Then why did you make me stay longer?" Ritsu muttered. He'd never tell Takano this, but when the man had told him he would have to stay in the office he'd been so miserable that he'd almost cried. He'd just felt so sick; and still did. But for some reason, being in Takano's warm arms made him feel better.

Not that he'd ever tell Takano that _either_.

"Because…I don't know," Takano murmured. "Because…I knew how much shit you would get from the up-aboves if you going home was the reason that Sekemoto-san's next volume wasn't published on time. Because I didn't realize how bad you were until I got a good look at you, and until you passed out in the bathroom, and that was after Sekemoto-san sent us the manuscript." He buried his face in Ritsu's hair and murmured, "I'm sorry, Ritsu."

"I…guess it's okay," Ritsu mumbled, sitting up and turning around. He drew one knee up to his chest and let Takano rest his hand on the other. "Just…I hate it when you yell at me like that, and try to tell me that I'm not dedicated to my job…"

"I know," Takano said. He always felt bad after he did so, because Ritsu really was a hard worker. On only his third month at the company, he'd flown all the way to Hokkaido and back to assist an ailing mangaka with her manuscript; even after everyone told him not to bother, that it was a lost cause and they wouldn't be able to print it on time. But Ritsu had gone anyway, and sure enough arrived back in Tokyo, twelve hours later and worse for wear but clutching the manuscript.

It had been an admirable sign of his dedication to the company, and to his job. It was obvious then that Takano could certainly groom him into one of the best editors the manga world had seen.

"Thank you, though…for caring about me, and putting up with me even when I got loopy and dependant." Ritsu looked up, biting his lip. "People usually only tolerate me to a certain extent when that happens."

"It's no problem," Takano murmured. He smiled. "If you want to be coddled, all you have to do is ask. Although, I'm not the world's best coddler."

Ritsu scowled. "This coming from the man who's always telling me that he's, "Not going to hold my hand just so I can figure out how to do my job right." You're full of contradictions, you know that?"

"Ah, come on Onodera. Even you know the difference between those two situations."

Ritsu scoffed and turned away. Takano gently turned his head back around and took his lips in a gentle kiss. Unlike usual, Ritsu didn't resist. But when Takano pulled back, he whispered, "You'll get sick, you know."

"I thought you said it was an upper respiratory infection?"

"Well, it was triggered by a cold," Ritsu said.

Shaking his head, Takano sighed and got up. Sitting on the cold kitchen floor would do nothing for Ritsu's condition. Besides, the kettle had started whining. He took it off the stove and dipped some teabags into it, then picked Ritsu up—to minor protest, and a noticeable lack of flailing, which meant Ritsu was fully aware of just how weak he was—and carried him into the living room.

"Takano-san?" murmured Ritsu once they were both on the couch, watching TV, and had mugs of tea. Takao set his down on the coffee table and pulled Ritsu to him, wrapping them both in the blanket.

"What?"

"Why were you so worried?"

Takano looked down at Ritsu in surprise. "Are you stupid?"

"Hey!" his subordinate glared up at him, and it mollified Takano.

"Because," Takano whispered. "No one wants to see their lover in distress."

"I'm not your…" Ritsu paused, looked down into his mug, and nodded. "Okay…I see now. Thank you for worrying about me."

Takano was shocked. He'd expected theatrics and anger. He'd expected an explosion. Instead, Ritsu looked coy but not altogether unhappy. He turned Ritsu's head and kissed him again, and Ritsu turned over and laid atop him. Closed his eyes against Takano's chest. "You'll get sick."

"I don't care, as long as you're comfortable."

"Hmm."

"Going to sleep?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

Takano brushed back Ritsu's hair and kissed his forehead. "No. Go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." Ritsu relaxed, and when Takano was sure he was asleep, he wrapped his arms around his subordinate and kissed his head.

"You really don't know how much I love you, do you?"

But Ritsu was awake. And he heard.

And though he did not know it, it had been quite a while since Onodera Ritsu had fallen in love. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Story<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Urg. I feel like this really sucked. I don't really have a lot to say about it. If you guys liked it, that's great. I just kind of feel like it rambled though...Oh, well. I guess it's alright. XD Ritsu is a rambling kind of person, yeah? ^_^

Ah, the reappearance of the counter at the end was fun though. I absolutely love that little '_ days until Ritsu falls in love' counter in the manga. I think they should find a way to include it in the anime. I love putting it in my stories; but, in order to do something a little different and to signify that a significant amount of time had passed since my last story, I did it a little different. :)

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last story. You're all...just so wonderful. To get such overwhelming and unanimous support in this small fandom makes me feel really loved, and you're all just so sweet! *Hugs you all*

Thanks once again for reading; it means a lot.

**EDIT**: I realized while looking this story over the next morning that I had said 'drive to hospital' and then proceeded to have them take the train home. Ah, consistency errors. I changed my mistake; sorry about that. :/

-Lynn


End file.
